Verus Amor
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Kara and Lex. Love. The Veritas. The traveler… Can Lex meet a different end thanks to Kara's love?
1. Prologue

**Description**: Kara and Lex. Love. The Veritas. The traveler… Can Lex meet a different end thanks to Kara's love?

**AN **There is a video, in my profile, under the fic description in OTHERS category

* * *

**Prologue**

She saved his life. And then she disappeared. Just like that. She flew away. Like an angel that she was to him.

In one second every single worry he had vanished. His disaster of a marriage, his lack of purpose in life, his journey toward the darkness… She wiped it all clean. She made him believe that he could be better. That he could still be a good person. That he could stop hurting others. He could stop doing what he was doing for all cost. He could direct himself toward good deeds, not the bad.

He was desperately looking for her. From the very moment he saw her bathed in the sunlight, his angel that had just given him his life back, given him a second chance he couldn't waste, he could feel some bizarre connection between them. He _needed _to find her.

Then when his people couldn't pinpoint the location of hers, he started having dreams.

She appeared in them, dressed in white like he remembered, her golden hair like a halo around her head. And she spoke to him in a gentle, soothing voice, but in the same time a voice that was giving him courage, that was unyielding, that was commanding, "I know you can do this, Lex. For me… Your life can have a true purpose. You can still be a good person. You can still turn around and not become your father. You can do all of this. I believe in you."

Then he usually woke up, confused and disappointed, because he couldn't find her.

Until one day. His men located a woman that fit the description. Surprisingly enough, she turned out to be Clark Kent's cousin from Minnesota.

That fact actually didn't shock Lex. It made him sure he had the right woman. Everything weird and unexplained usually led him to his ex friend, Clark. And now he was sure that Kara Kent was the angel he was looking for, because of her relation to the farm body. Only Lex did not believe even for a second that she actually came from Minnesota. Oh, no. She must have come from far away or have a special meteor power. Clark must have one too, only he would never admit it to Lex.

"Where is she?" Lex asked his men.

"Actually, Mr. Luthor, you are her new employer. She got a job in the Talon. As a waitress."

"Waitress, hah?" Lex chuckled. "Why do I have the impression that she's destined for something far more greater than that?"

Only if he thought his search would end here, he was wrong. Kara did not want to admit she was the girl that had saved him. He could understand that, he really could. She just wanted to protect herself.

She turned and walked away from him, sending him a sweet smile that could melt his cold heart. She was the one that could help him, he was sure of it. She was sent to him for a reason. He just had to gain her trust and this time with no games and deception. It would be honest. Even if she was so special, even if she was an alien or had meteor powers beyond his belief, he would never put her in the lab. He would be her friend or maybe…

All his life Lex had been chasing willowy brunettes and maybe it was time to break the habit. He had believed so strongly that Lana was the one. And then all that dreams and hopes had crumbled around him. He had lived in a fairytale, in his own imagination and he couldn't see the real reason Lana had married him. He could not see the real impression in her eyes when she had been with him. He had been so stupid, such a fool… And his father was right once again. When it came to women Lex was always blinded and easy to use.

Well, that had ended with the moment he had gained a second chance at life. Kara might not be his usual type, but that was what made her so special. She was like an angel to his devilish nature.

His plans were again crossed when she suddenly disappeared without a sign. One moment his people had still had their eyes on her and the next she was gone.

But Lex would not give up until he would find her.

And he did.

On his own. With no help. And that would be from now on when it came to her. She was too precious to him.

She was in Detroit.

And he was heading that way…


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

Lex arrived in Detroit late that day, but hoped that the small restaurant Kara was working in would still be open for a while.

He wasn't mistaken.

He walked inside, looking around in search for the halo of golden hair.

So far he had no luck, so he took the booth next to the window and waited for the waitress to bring him the menu.

He usually didn't eat at such places and was now standing out in his expensive suit and shoes. People in here usually ate in a hurry and they wore mostly jeans and t-shirts. It wasn't a star quality place and Lex fought very hard not to leave. He was doing it for Kara. He was trying to help her and himself too. He could suffer through. Maybe he wouldn't have to eat anything in this place, maybe he could just order coffee.

Suddenly, a waitress appeared.

"What can I get you?" she asked and Lex's body froze. He knew that voice. He couldn't be mistaken in this. She was…

He raised his head to look up at her and saw Kara.

"Kara, where were you all this time?" he asked.

He didn't expect to see any confusion on the girl's face, but somehow he saw it. She was looking at him with frowned eyebrows like she was trying very hard to remembered something.

"I think you have me confused with someone else…" she hesitated and shot a quick look behind her at the guy serving food by the counter like she was looking for help.

"I don't think so. You saved my life," Lex told her, not understanding a thing. "Kara, it's me, Lex."

"I saved… your life?" she asked, baffled. "Really?" She looked behind her again like she wanted to make sure that the help was close if she should need it and then she took the seat in front of Lex. "And it's not some metaphor?"

"Of course not. I nearly drowned when you pulled me out of the water and saved me," he said. "Why are you asking me this? What happened to you?"

"I… I don't remember," she confessed, looking hopeless. "Do you know who I am? Where do I come from?"

"I just know that your name is Kara. I was looking for you to thank you," Lex explained slowly and in the same time he was thinking hard of what to tell her. He didn't want to lie to her, but he had to assess his options. He could drive her back to Clark, but then what? Clark would certainly tell her all about Lex and even if she would still not remember anything, she would still see Lex as the bad guy. She would believe her cousin, not a stranger.

"Then how did you find me?" she asked another question. "I didn't even know my name, so people in here call me Linda."

"I'm a man of very vast resources," Lex answered enigmatically. "I also have all the money I needed for this."

She still was unsure.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. It seems to me that you're afraid I could," he went on.

"Well… when I appeared in here, straight from the street, all wet from the pouring rain and shivering from cold… I didn't remember anything… who I was, where I lived… The owner of this place took me in, gave me shelter and job. She was the one who thought I must have escaped an abusive boyfriend that was beating me. She thinks he hit me in the head or my mind just repressed some memories. I keep a low profile, because I'm afraid…"

"Of something that might not even be true," Lex told her carefully. "But you shouldn't worry. No harm will come to you from me. I'm a good guy." Well, maybe that last one wasn't exactly true, but he would never hurt her, so for her he was good. "I just want to help. You saved my life and… I have to admit that before… I'd been ruthless and cruel both in my life and business. Maybe it was because of the fact that people never liked me, were prejudiced against me before they even got to know me. The baldness didn't help either… I'd taken and done what I wanted with no consequences and then… then I almost died because of it. When I came to, I saw your face and I thought you were an angel."

She laughed for the first time in his company and it was such a sweet and beautiful smile that Lex's heart grew warm immediately.

"I am not an angel, I'm just a girl," she said, raising her shoulders up and down.

"To me you were, because thanks to you I have got a second chance in life. A chance to do some good by people."

"And you decided to start with me," she guessed.

"If you let me. I thought I would just thank you, but I might as well help you and pay my debt. I didn't know you'd lost your memories."

"Is this man bothering you?" a voice interrupted them.

Both Kara and Lex looked up at the intruder and Lex recognized the man from behind the counter.

"Everything is perfectly fine," he answered him.

The man felt territorial, Lex could tell. He was threaten when he saw Kara in his company.

"Linda?" the man turned to the blonde. "Is it?"

"Yes, Finlay, thank you," she said in clearly exasperated voice.

The man still stood there, not moving.

"You heard the lady, she is fine," Lex repeated. He had a very bad feeling. The owner might have made Kara believed she had escaped from an abusive boyfriend, but Finlay was the one who seemed to be that way.

"Better come back to work soon, Linda," Finlay said, "the boss will be mad at you." After having said that, he finally turned around and left.

"Your boyfriend?" Lex asked, doing his best so it would sound idle and he watched Kara's expression carefully.

"No, just a friend. He feels… kind of protective of me," she said, shrugging.

"Maybe even too overprotective," Lex corrected, "and he clearly has a thing for you."

"Really? You think so? Well, anyway, I'm not interested in him."

Of course she wasn't. Girls like her never went for screw-ups like Finlay, Lex thought.

"I'm afraid that I really need to go back to work though," she sighed.

"It's ok. Can I drop by tomorrow so we could talk some more?" Lex asked.

Kara smiled to him brightly.

"I would love to."

"Then it's settled." Lex returned the smile and stood up.

"Thank you for telling me my name," she said, "but I guess I will stick with Linda a little bit longer."

"Of course. Do you mind if I call you Kara?"

"No, not at all. Maybe it'll trigger something eventually."

"It was nice to talk to you, Kara."

"You too, Lex."

They shook hands.

He enjoyed the feeling of her delicate skin against his.

When he was heading toward the exit, he realized happily that he didn't have to suffer through eating or drinking something from this place.

But what he didn't realize what the murderous gaze Finlay sent him.


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

Lex kept his promise and came back to see Kara. Then he came again and again until finally, he asked her out.

"Let me take you somewhere," he tried to persuade her. "You won't have to serve food for one night, instead you will be the one being served to. What do you say? I know an excellent restaurant here."

"You don't have to take me to a fancy restaurant to impress me," Kara protested. "We can just go for a walk."

"Then we'll do that after dinner. Why are you hesitant? You know I can more than afford it. It's not a problem for me."

"Lex, why are you still here? Why do you care so much?" she asked, looking into his fair eyes.

"Because I like you," the answer came. "I like you very much and I would also like to help you. I have already told you about this procedure in LuthorCorp…"

"Oh, I don't know. I still haven't made up my mind. It seems… dangerous and invasive."

"I assure you, I wouldn't get you into anything that could endanger you, but of course, I understand if you prefer to find everything out on your own. Your memories may just come back when something triggers them."

"What if they won't?" Kara asked, clearly worried. "What if I stay this person forever? I don't even know who I am!"

"_I know _who you are." Lex reached his hand across the table and covered hers. "I see in your eyes how good you are, how trusting. You saved my life and that is all you need to know. That you are a good, honest person. You would never harm anyone. I wasn't a good guy before you pulled me out of that water, I admit, but thanks to you, I want to change and I think I'm doing just fine."

"Well, I think that too." She smiled to him, not taking her hand back. That was a good sign for him, but a source of fury for another guy that was watching them as he always did.

"There's also something else… what if I remember and… you won't see me in the same way anymore? What if I become a completely different person?"

And what if you wouldn't want to speak me to again if you remembered, Lex thought.

"I won't, I promise."

"Ok, you know what? I could use some distraction and a good time. Can you pick me up tomorrow at eight?"

"Will be my pleasure." Lex smiled to her warmly.

"You were right, it is fun to have people serving me," Kara admitted, laughing when the waitress, who brought them food, walked away. "And I'm having a great time with you."

"I'm glad." Lex couldn't help but keep smiling in her presence. She had that gift of bringing it up. He could swear he had never before in his life smile so often!

"I like when you're happy," Kara told him, looking at him from across the small cozy table. She reached her hand and squeezed his a little. "When I met you… well, I mean when you walked into the diner, looking for me, you were sad and broken. At least I had that impression. You looked like there was no hope for happiness for you in life anymore and now… Now you are happy, Lex Luthor."

"And it's all because of you," he said, taking her hand and stroking it. "How is your meal?"

"Delicious, thank you."

He could just sit there and watch her. She put on a tight black dress that must have been from a second hand, but he didn't care. It looked pretty new to him and Kara made everything look just stunning on her. She had a perfect body and that hair…

Lex grunted quietly and decided to better start eating, because when his eyes wandered down Kara's cleavage that was also impressive, Lex felt a little too tight in his pants.

Why was it that an aroused women usually didn't show any noticeable signs when she didn't want to? That was so unfair to men!

"Are you planning on coming back to Metropolis with me anytime soon?" Lex asked, trying to get his mind away from Kara's body.

"I'm not sure… Lex, I'm sorry, I know you don't have much time. You have a whole company to run and I'm only keeping you here…"

"Hey," he interrupted her torrent of words. "I am fine. I can manage my company from afar for some time, so don't you worry about that. I just wanted to know if you were ready to come back."

"You mean to go there for the first time?" Kara sighed heavily and took a sip of wine. "I don't know… I guess it's high time to start looking for my family. They must be worried sick."

"Well, to be honest, no one reported you missing," Lex said. That was actually true.

"Well, maybe there is no one? Maybe I'm all alone."

"You are not. At least not anymore," he assured her, looking deeply into her blue eyes.

"What I would've done without you?"

When he was walking her home they held hands so naturally that he didn't remember who was the one to initiate it in the first place. Maybe they both had done it in the same time.

"I had a great night," Kara told him while turning to him, because they finally reached her place. She lived in an apartment over the diner, provided to her by the owner.

"Me too," Lex said, his voice thick as he was looking at her. "We have to do this again."

"Yeah, I think so. You know… no one makes me feel as good as you do. You seem to be a miracle that came into my life just in the right time, Lex Luthor."

"Well, I could tell the same to you," he said and finally, he leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against hers. "Goodnight, Kara." He pulled back and turned around.

He didn't want to push her into anything. He didn't want to use her. He really cared about her. It wasn't Lana who he might've fallen for, because he'd wanted to take away from Clark everything he'd cared for. It wasn't just some girl he met in a bar or on a business banquet and wanted to use her body for one night.

This was different.

And Kara didn't want to use him either. She was too good for something like that. She was, indeed, an angel.

Kara stood still by door like she was frozen. She looked like she was thinking about something very hard. Like she had a decision to make.

She didn't know Finlay was watching her once again from the already darkened window of the closed diner. His face contorted in fury, knuckles white because he was clenching his fists so hard.

And then, Kara's legs went on their own and she caught up with Lex.

He was surprised, shocked even when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her, then kissed him while fisting her hands into his shirt.

He didn't have time to school himself, so he kissed her back with all the fire that was in him that evening.

She gasped, her knees going weak as she felt his devouring lips and plundering tongue.

Lex groaned deeply in his throat as she flung her arms around his neck and got closer to him, grazing herself against the bulge that was once again forming in his pants.

"I get that… you don't want this night to end just yet," he managed to articulate huskily as they finally stopped kissing, but their faces were still only inches apart.

"No. Take me to your place. I can't be alone anymore. And you… you feel like home."

He didn't say a word, because he simply couldn't. His tongue seemed to be tied up from all the emotions.

He just took her hand and they rushed to his hotel room.

They started kissing again in the elevator. Lex hands wandered all over Kara's body, touching her breast, her back, her buttocks, her thighs.

He didn't want their first time to be just a quick fuck, but he couldn't stop himself. He was too desperate for her. He craved for her so much, for the inner light of her.

Her right leg went up and she grazed herself against him again, making his erection so painful that he couldn't think clearly.

They stumbled into his apartment and he pulled her straight into the bedroom.

She already took his jacket off and now was undoing the buttons of his shirts.

His lips were now on her neck, going lower and lower. He kissed the moulds of her breast, trying to get the dress's zipper with his hands as fast as possible.

She managed to take his shirt and he undid her dress almost in the same time.

They finally hit the bed and fell into in, Lex's body covering Kara's and he begun sucking on her nipples.

"God… yes, Lex… Lex…" she was frantically moaning his name.

"Kara," he answered, "so beautiful… Kara…"

She fumbled with his fly and was taken aback when his cock sprung free, hard and ready.

"Sorry, never was much an underwear person," Lex grunted when his shaft grazed her fingers.

"It's alright," she answered, "you just surprised me…"

"Kara, are you ok?" he asked, suddenly waking up. "Have you ever…?" he asked, his voice trailing off, but they both knew what he meant.

"I… I'm not sure…" she said. "How am I supposed to know?"

"We can stop if you want to," he suggested, not believing his own words. What happened to him?

"No, no… I want you. I _need _you…" she said and stroked his bare chest. "You're so handsome," she whispered, watching his body.

"And you're gorgeous," he told her and kissed her again. "Shall we… be careful? Just in case?"

"I don't know." She suddenly laughed.

"This is serious." Lex stopped again. "If you by any chance are a virgin… would you want this to be your first time?"

"Absolutely. I want nothing more than you at the moment," she answered in a confident voice.

"Alright then." If she was ok with it then he wouldn't stop her.

He reached to a bedside table for condoms and in the meantime Kara stroked his cock.

"God, Kara!" Lex uttered. "You're killing me!"

"Good or bad?" she giggled.

"GOOD! But I need… I need to be inside you."

When he was rolling the condom on, she took off her dress completely and now was lying under him, beautiful and ready.

"I want you so much," he whispered with affection and started kissing her again.

Their tongues entwined, battling for dominance and then he started kissing her neck until he, again, got to her breast.

Kara's legs opened without her even realizing it. Her body was doing what it wanted and she didn't mind it at all. Soon, Lex was entering her.

There was slight pain, so maybe it was her first time, but still, she wasn't sure.

"God, you're feeling so good!" Lex rasped, sweat breaking all over his body as he finally found himself inside her, but forced his body not to move. He didn't want to cause her any pain. Just in case.

Kara winced a little, but soon she relaxed and feel the urgent need for him again. At first having him inside her felt weird, but then it started giving her pleasure and she wanted nothing more for him to just move and then keep moving.

"That answers it," Lex said, showing her a little blood on his hand.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For what?" he asked, his voice full of desire he tried to hide. "It's completely normal."

"If you say so… now, can you please, go on?" she asked.

"Certainly…" He pushed inside her gently and she cried out his name. "Good or bad?" he asked, not really sure.

"GOOD! Fuck, just… Lex… go on!"

He smiled and finally started making love to her.

Their bodies moved like in a rhythm that was long known for them. Like they were made for each other. Her breast were grazing against his chest, giving them the extra stimulation. Her nails dug into the skin on his back, but he didn't care. It didn't matter. Only she mattered and what she made him feel.

"Ah… so good… Lex… Lex… don't stop…"

"I won't..." He fastened up a little and she cried out in ecstasy. She still wanted more.

And then, when he was almost at the verge of coming against his will, because he wanted to please her first so badly, her channel exploded, contracting around him, not leaving him any choice but to follow.

Then he collapsed into her body, her arms around him, taking him in. He buried his face in her blonde hair and felt home too.

She was his home. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't.


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

He watched her as she slept. And he could watch till the day he would die.

Her golden hair was scattered on the pillow and he was lying so close to her that he could smell it. She must have washed in a flowery shampoo. Her body was under the sheets, but Lex could notice the outline of her breast as they were only partially covered.

She was so beautiful and an angel would always be the name to call her. There was no better word to describe her.

What more, she had chosen him, Lex Luthor, and that meant everything to him. He knew there would be bumps in the road and that he wouldn't be able to predict everything that would happen, but he would fight for her. He would till she would give up and be with him. He wanted her to trust him completely.

She opened her eyes and her blue pupils met Lex's grey-blue.

"Good morning," Lex said, his voice suddenly going hoarse.

"Good morning," she answered and covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned.

"Are you ok?" Lex asked with care in his voice.

"Perfect," she said with a smile.

He smiled too and then leaned toward her to place a soft kiss on her mouth. He knew they wouldn't be able to go any further, even though his body was screaming for it, hers wasn't ready. What had happened between them the previous night was an indication that it had been her first time, so Lex knew she would be too sore now to enjoy another round.

"What d'you say for breakfast?" Lex suggested. "Don't get up! I'll prepare it for you!"

"Breakfast in bed? How romantic. I feel spoilt. The diner last night was amazing and now this?"

"Do you have to go to work today?" Lex wanted to know as he sat on the edge of the bed and put his pants back on, then stood up.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I don't want to lose it."

"You could just quit it. You know I have enough money to support…" he started, but she cut in.

"Lex, I might've slept with you and yes, I have feelings for you, very strong feelings, but this doesn't mean I will be quitting my job for you anytime soon."

"Sorry, I know that. I respect your decision. I just… got carried away."

"I got that and it's ok," she assured him, "and… looking at the bright side, my shift doesn't start till five, so we have plenty of time."

* * *

They spent a wonderful day. They didn't have sex again, but they were both satisfied with what they did. They ate breakfast in bed and Kara said that Lex was a pretty good cooker and the coffee he made was just delicious. Then they went out for a walk, ended up in a park, holding hands and stealing kisses under trees.

They were like a young pair, falling in love. The thrill of the beginning of something beautiful.

Lex was even surprised that he could be fully satisfied while spending the day with Kara that way. Nothing NC17, but yet, he was happy. He finally knew that sex and desire, even though the tension was always between them, didn't make the relationship. Talking and trusting each other did. The rest was a necessary spice.

But was he really that honest with her? Could he tell her about her cousin, Clark, now? Would she believe him if he told her… but what would he say for his defense anyway? That he didn't want to lose her? And then he'd slept with her… Maybe he could just tell he only recently connected the dots… It was bullshit and even he knew it. Besides, Clark would tell her…

Lex found himself in quite the predicament.

So he would just wait and see what would happen. And above all, he would never give up.

* * *

Kara showed up at work, beaming. She was so happy and in such a great mood that it didn't miss anyone's attention.

"Where were you last night?!" she suddenly heard a hard voice and somebody clenched her arm in such a strong grip that it felt like a vice.

"Finlay?" She looked at him in shock. "What are you doing?! Let go off me!"

"After everything I've done for you? _Everything_?! You treat me like I'm disposable and go out with that_ bald_ guy?!"

"Just because he's bald doesn't mean he isn't good looking!" She jerked her arm off Finlay's grasp while defending Lex.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! He's got you wrapped around his little finger just like that! What did he do? Gave you the best night of your life? Seduce you? Buy you? You know, he's a Luthor, all they do is use people and then throw them away when they're bored!"

"Lex isn't like that!"

"I was there for you where you didn't know where to go! I was there when you were looking for a cheap apartment and that is how you repay me?"

"I'm sorry, Finlay, but I never implied that I felt anything for you. If I gave you the wrong…"

"Bullshit! It was _me _who take care of you and _he _is barging into your life and taking you away from me!"

"Stop that or I'll start screaming," she warned him.

They were in the kitchen and the people in the diner were loud, but it didn't mean they wouldn't notice if she…

But then she felt another forceful jerk as Finlay pulled her toward the back door.

"Leave me alone!"

Kara was finally silenced when a gun was put to her head.

* * *

Lex couldn't wait till her shift was over. He needed to see her _now_, even if it meant that he would have to order some very unhealthy food in the diner. Or maybe just drink a very bad coffee.

And then he would take her to his place again and this night they could…

He jerked to a sudden stop when he heard Kara's scream.

"Kara?!"

"LEX! HELP! He's got a gun!"

Lex didn't have time to think. He just took his own gun from his belt and ran toward the source of the scream.

"Leave her alone!" Lex finally got to the man in the dark alley. There was no one in there but them.

"Lex… please, don't... he'll kill you…" Kara was standing behind Finlay, sobbing and shaking.

"Leave her alone or _you _will get hurt," Lex threatened the guy. "What do you think will happen? You shoot either one of us, you go to jail!"

"I gave her everything! And you were the one she fell for! Do you think that's justice?!"

"And since when helping someone means that she have to repay you by loving you? It just doesn't work that way. Come on. You should know better."

"She's supposed to be with me!" the man shouted, waving his hand with a gun in it.

Kara used the moment of distraction and made a few steps away from him. Maybe if she could run she could call for help. Or maybe Finlay's attention would focus back on her and Lex would be able to take him down.

She hated any blood spill, but it if came to Lex or Finlay, she knew which one she would like to live. After all, it was self-defense, right?

Finlay did look aside to search for Kara and Lex did pull the trigger in the very same time.

Only… Finlay managed to shift his eyes back to him and also fire.

Kara was relieved when she saw him falling to the ground as Lex's bullet got him right in the chest.

But then… something was wrong.

Lex's hand went down, the gun slipped from his grip to the floor, then his whole body fell. His knees hit the cold ground and…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!" Her scream was terrifying, full of agony, lost and suffering.

Because there was a bullet hole in the middle of Lex's forehead.

And then he dropped dead.


	5. Part 4

**AN: **I published three new one shots, if you're interested: _Forbidden Fruit _[Tess&Lex], _Wrath _[Lexana] & _Phoenix _[Lexana]

* * *

**Part 4**

She was sitting on a couch in an unfamiliar living room in a house that belonged to her supposed cousin, in a town called Smallville.

She vaguely remembered what actually happened. It was like her brain had stopped registering anything new from the moment she had witnessed the man she had been falling for, dying.

There had been police. And phone calls. And somebody related to Lex, his father?, had come for his body. And then there had been someone calling her Kara and taking her "home" in Smallville.

But why it didn't feel like home at all?! Why it all felt strange and nothing brought her memories back? WHY?!

She really wanted to howl right now. She was lost and the only person she relied on was gone…

"Kara?" she heard his voice. Her cousin, he said. Clark something.

Shouldn't a familiar place bring at least some of her memories back? Why Clark's face looked like a stranger's face since they'd probably known each other forever?

Her body was still shaking a little, so she felt the man covering her with a blanket.

"Here," he said in a soft voice and then he sat right by her side. "Are you ok?"

"How can I be?" she asked, finally looking at him.

There was a twitch on his face like he saw or heard something unpleasant. It had been there since she had told him about Lex. About her and Lex being together.

"Kara, I know you're confused and you don't remember your past, but Lex… Lex wasn't a good man. He used to be my friend, but he betrayed me."

"I know. He told me."

"He told you about me?" Clark seemed surprised.

"Well, actually, no, he didn't, but…"

"You see? He was lying to you. He used you."

She shook her head and stared at the floor underneath her feet.

Lex might have not mentioned Clark, but he had genuinely cared about her. She knew it. She could feel it. And now he was dead.

She started crying all over again and Clark didn't know what to do.

"I don't care," she just sobbed, "I don't care that he didn't tell me. He probably didn't want me to contact you and listen to you. If you two aren't friends anymore… you would've told me awful things about him and I… I would've never…" she couldn't anymore. The image of Lex with a bullet hole in his head, falling down to the cold ground was hunting her.

She felt Clark's arms around her as he tried to give her some comfort.

But what could he know? He didn't know that Lex had changed. He didn't know how wonderful Lex had been with her. Could it all have been just a game? He had been so sincere when he had told her what kind of a man he had used to be and then… that she had saved him and it had changed everything.

Kara yanked herself out of Clark's embrace and stood up, walked to the window with no real purpose but to get away.

"How can I go on now?" she asked into the ether. "How can I?"

Clark didn't know what to do anymore. In his opinion, she was clearly brainwashed and he was powerless. Maybe he could take her to the fortress? But would he risk her knowing his secret when she might not regain her memories there? And then what? He would be exposed. He couldn't trust her like this. Not now.

The silence was broken by a ringing phone.

"Yes?" Clark picked up. "Lionel, what… You did _what_?!"

Kara started listening carefully. If she recalled correctly, Lionel was Lex's father.

"You told Chloe what?!" Clark was outraged now. "How could you?! Do you have any idea what that does to her? She may never wake… I know he's your son… but that doesn't give you the right to threaten Chloe that you'd expose me if she didn't… how did you even know her powers… oh, Lex, of course. His 33.1!... I don't care he doesn't do this anymore… Alright." Clark hung up, furious.

"What happened?" Kara asked, watching him closely.

Something life changing must have occurred, she could feel it.

"Clark?" she prompted.

"Lex is alive," Clark just said bluntly.

"What?!" she exclaimed in utter shock. "But I… But I saw…"

"One meteor infected person has a power to heal. That's how."

"So Lex's really alive?!" She stood there, her eyes widely opened and she was shaking again. Yet this time it was for a completely different reason.

"Yes, Lex is alive," Clark reassured her.

"Where is he?!"

"Kara, it's not safe for you to be with him now. You have to understand that!"

"I know him and I don't know you. Tell me where I'm the safest and whom should I trust!" she raised her voice. "You have no right to do so and I am a grown-up woman! I want to go see Lex, I will! Try and stop me!"

"Kara…" Clark sighed. She was as infuriating as always and it seemed that her memories didn't matter. She was always driving him crazy. "You need to regain your memories and then you can…"

"I watched the man I love die in front of my own eyes and I couldn't do anything to save him!" she told Clark in rage, her eyes shining, the blanket long lying on the floor as she forgot about it. "I will not wait till my memories come back! It may happen, but it may not and I want to see Lex right now!"

She stormed out the door.

"KARA!" Clark called after her, but she didn't stop. She was gone. "Damn it!" Clark cursed and broke the door frame.

* * *

As soon as she found herself on the road she knew she made a mistake.

She had no idea where Lex actually lived and there no one around to ask.

But she would not come back to the farm, she was too proud for that.

So what could she do? She started walking along the road in hope that she would eventually encounter some shop.

Twenty minutes passed by and still, nothing, only corn fields. At the moment she preferred Detroit much more. At least there was some civilization there. If only she had a cell phone…

Suddenly, she was blinded by lights of an upcoming car.

She was cold and scared. What if someone would try to hurt her?

The car stopped right by her, but she kept on walking. She already had bad experience with accepting help from strangers. Finlay had caused her a lot of pain.

"Kara?" she suddenly heard a voice so dear to her ears that she froze, was unable to move for a moment. "Kara! God, it is you! Kara!" He jumped out of the car and was there, right by her side. His hands were now on her shoulders, gently turning her toward him, so he could look at her face. "Kara?"

It was Lex. Lex alive. Lex with no hole in his head. In fact, his head was just perfect.

"There's… no scratch on it…" she suddenly whispered, staring at him.

It was one thing to hear that he was alive, but another to actually witness it.

"Kara, do you remember everything? Have your memories come back?" Lex got scared. What if they did and now she hated him? "Kara, honey?"

"Lex, I'm so happy you're alive!" she finally exclaimed and fresh tears appeared in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and clang to him. "I was so scared… so hurt… It's… a miracle… and Clark… Clark told me, but then he… wanted to stop me…"

"You're shaking," Lex's voice faltered. Clark? Told her everything? And she was still here? What had happened? "Let's get you into the car…" But she still held on to him dearly, held for her life. And then she was kissing him, stroking his head, gently stroking the place where he'd been shot.

He reciprocated with all his fervor. She was still there with him and she wanted him even though Clark had probably told her everything by now.

When they broke the kiss, her cheeks were finally red as the blood started flowing inside her veins quicker.

"We still need to get you into the car," Lex said with care in his voice, walked her there and opened the door for her, so she would sit on the passenger seat. Then he circled the car and took the place behind the wheel.

"Shall I take you to… Clark?" he asked, not certain of where to go.

"Why? I just ran from there," she said.

"I… I just don't know… Kara, I'm sorry I…"

"You're sorry you knew my cousin all along and didn't tell me about him? I figured you were scared that he would turn me against you before I would get to know you."

"That is correct, but still… it was wrong to keep it from you. I am sorry," he repeated.

"Don't be, but promise me you will never lie to me again."

"I won't. You have my word."

"That is enough for me." She smiled and he started the engine.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Sorry if that bothers you, but I'm just… so happy you're here with me. I thought I lost you," she confessed.

He searched for her hand and took it. "You will never lose me, Kara."

Clark watched them driving away. He had let Kara go, but followed her in fear that something might happen to her. It was Smallville after all and she was just a human now, so she couldn't protect herself.

Then he spotted Luthor's car. He suspected that Lex knew from his father where Kara was and was going to get her. As it turned out, he didn't have to show up at the farm at all. He found her on the road.

When Clark witnessed Kara kissing Lex with so much affection, he felt sick. Another woman close to him was giving herself to Lex. And there was nothing Clark could do to stop it. Also, there was somewhere else he had to be now. Chloe could wake any moment…

* * *

"God, you're still shivering," Lex stated when he let Kara into the mansion.

The castle wasn't that warm either. The warmest rooms where Lex's study, his master bedroom and the bathroom and that got him an idea.

"Come with me." He took her hand and led her upstairs. "If you like you can stay here with me," he suggested in the mid-way.

"I wouldn't want to impose, but…" she hesitated.

"You have nowhere to go, do you?" Lex asked. "That's even better, because you have no choice." He sent her a warm smile. "Live with me. I know it's fast, but extreme circumstances call for extreme measures."

"Thank you. I just want to be by your side, nowhere else."

He pushed the door to his master bedroom open and let her in.

"Wow, this is…" Kara didn't really know how to describe it. "I feel like in a royal castle," she finally finished.

Lex chuckled.

"My father likes things over the top. In fact, he transported this mansion from Scotland, brick by brick, just because he could. He likes to believe that we're of noble origin, that his parents were Scottish, but in fact my grandfather was a thief and my father killed his parents for insurance money." Lex disappeared in the next room for a few seconds.

"What? That's awful! Lex' I'm so sorry!" Kara called to him.

"Well, what can I do about it?" He shrugged while coming back.

"And you still talk to him?"

"He's my father and the only person who's always been there for me, even if it was in the worst way imaginable," he said sadly when sitting on a bed. "Come, you seem tired."

She followed his example and sat right next to him. He took her hand again and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You have me now and I will not hurt you," she promised.

Only she didn't know that Lex was afraid she might anyway. Even he didn't know all the secrets of her identity and if she remembered it could all backfire.

"I think it's ready," he said after few minutes.

"What is?" she got interested, but he just held her hand and led her to the bathroom that happened to be in that other room.

She was stunned on seeing that the whole Kents' living room could fit in there.

Her eyes eventually focused on a huge bathtub filled with hot bubbly water.

"I made you a bath. You need to warm up or you'll get sick," Lex told her with care. "I can wait…" He wanted to back out, but she grabbed his hand again.

"I thought we're past that point," she said. "I would like to take a bath with you."

"You know, I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

They were lying in a bathtub, Kara settled comfortably between Lex's legs, her back against his chest, her head in the cook of his neck, his arms around her.

For some time now he was suffering from a pretty painful erection, but didn't want to rush her into anything or want to make a move on her in water. Using condoms that way would be very unpleasant.

"You can say it," Kara chuckled softly.

"What?"

"You know what. I can feel it."

Instead of speaking, Lex just put his hands to her breasts and massaged them. Her nipples were already peaking, so she must have been aroused too.

"I think it's time to go to bed," she heard his husky voice in her ear. "But it's up to you what happens afterwards."

"Don't treat me like some fragile girl, Lex. I want this too. I want you," she told him while cocking her head, so she could look him in the eye. "I saw you dying and I need to be sure you are really here."

"By having sex with me?"

She laughed. "Yeah, then I can feel you properly."

He laughed too, kissed her and they slowly got out of the bathtub. Then he took a towel and begun drying her body off.

"This is your foreplay?" Kara asked, giggling.

"I'm just starting," he told her in serious voice and then swept her off her feet, taking her into his arms and walking toward the bed in the next room.

He lowered her gently on the covers and hovered over her, kissing her and working on her body.

She stroked his erected member and Lex couldn't hold on anymore.

"Kara…" he gasped.

"It's ok. I'm wet enough." She smiled to him.

He reached to the bedside drawer for a condom and when he finally managed to get it on, he slid inside her all the way. He was too desperate for her.

"Oh, yes…" she moaned, putting her legs around his waist and drawing him deeper. "Just like that…"

"We need to get you on pills," Lex rasped as he begun making love to her.

"Agreed. I need to feel you whole."


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

Kara stayed with Lex and they were living together. Maybe it was too fast, but Lex was right, those were extreme circumstances. He wasn't about to throw Kara out, so she would be forced to come back to the farm and live with Clark. No way. Besides, she didn't bother him in the mansion at all, on the contrary, it seemed to natural for Lex to live with her, to wake up next to her every morning. He even started believing that his life would look like that from now on.

He was wrong, what else!

He started having dreams. At the beginning he thought they were just that - dreams - but he saw himself as a little kid in them.

One night he finally remembered the whole thing. He recalled his father's secret meetings with the Teague's, Queens and doctor Swann.

It was about the Traveler…

He woke up abruptly, sitting straight up in bed.

"Lex?" he heard Kara's sleepy voice. "Lex, are you alright?"

The bed lamp lightened up the master bedroom and Kara sat up too, placing her hand on Lex's drenched arm.

"You're all shaky and sweaty. Lex, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked with care in her voice, but also with a hint of dread.

"I… I'm alright," he said and hid his face in his hands.

"You don't look alright. You can talk to me."

"I just… I think since I've come back…" he stopped for a moment, "all those memories keeps returning to me… memories from where I was just a kid… now I dreamt of my father and his secret society called the Veritas."

"The Veritas?" Kara repeated. "Never heard of it, but… considering my mind I probably never heard of anything. Was it important?"

"I guess so… I need to check it up," he said and got out of the bed, then naked walked to the bathroom.

She heard the shower running a moment after that and she glanced at the clock.

"Lex, it's five in the morning," she said when he emerged from the bathroom and went straight to the closet to get his clothes.

"I can't sleep, sorry. I need to look that society up. You rest," he told her.

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. You should be worried about yourself. I'm still trying to find a safe way to retrieve your memories."

"I know and I appreciate it, Lex," she said with a sigh. "I want you to know… if it doesn't happen, if I never get them back… It won't be that bad, Lex. I have enough right now. You just need to promise me that you will be careful."

"I will," he said with a smile and, now fully suited, walked over to her and kissed her. "Get some sleep. I'll see you on lunch."

"I can't wait," she said and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kara woke up after ten, not even feeling guilty. Lex could be an early bird, but she had nothing better to do. She knew she would have to find some job soon… or just do something useful with her life. She couldn't rely on Lex for the rest of her life. She knew he wouldn't mind and would be more than happy to support her, but she didn't feel right letting him do so.

Only what could she do? Where could she work? Lex thought that waitressing was kind of degrading for her since she wasn't desperate for money now. He wanted her to take her time to figure it all out, but how could she? All she knew was Lex and her feelings for him. She only knew the time when they were together. She didn't know who she was without him because she simply didn't remember being alone.

Life was so complicated. She really meant what she had said to Lex this morning about her not being disappointed with her memories not returning, but she felt so lost.

Or maybe she really should be happy. Most people would give anything to have the chance to start fresh, figure everything out from the very beginning, to get a shot at doing something new and exciting.

Yes, she would do that. She would surf the Net in search for some new exciting occupation… There were so much better things than waitressing. And she could always work for Lex in LuthorCorp.

She took a shower, got dressed and started wondering if she should eat breakfast or wait for the lunch with Lex. It was nearly 11, so it seemed too late for the first option.

Suddenly, the door opened, showing two complete strangers.

"Kara!" the blonde called her name while the brunette closed the door, making sure no one was after them. "Kara, please, we need your help!"

"Excuse me?" Kara frowned and made a few steps back. "Who are you? Do I know you?"

"You lost your memory, so you can't remember us, but we're Clark's friends. We need your help. Clark _needs _it!"

"Why would I help him? He tried to tell me what to do!"

"And he had a point," the brunette spoke to her, "I'm Lana, Lex's ex wife and believe me, you don't want to get mixed up with him!"

"Let me make my own decisions!"

"Kara, we're not here to keep your away from Lex. We're here to make sure you'll get your memories back. Clark's in mortal danger and you're the only one that can help him."

"Me? Why?" Kara was surprised.

"Just trust us, please! When you get your memories, everything will be much clearer. Don't you want them back? Don't you want to know who you really are? What you can do?"

"What I can do?"

"Trust me, once you remember, you will be thanking me," the blonde said in determination. "I'm Chloe by the way. Please, come with us."

What harm could two girls do to her? Kara thought and made her decision.

She needed her identity. After all, she didn't want to be defined by Lex. She needed to become her own person before she would commit to him seriously.

* * *

"Kara, where were you?" Lex asked when she finally came back. It was way after lunch. "Kara, is everything alright?" he asked again, worried when he took a good look at her face. "Kara?"

She walked into the study and closed the door behind her.

"You are such a liar, Lex," she said in a strangely calm and cold voice. "Was it all a game to you?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, pretty confused.

"Did you make me fall in love with you just to spite Clark?"

Now he could see the evident pain in her eyes and something twisted in his stomach. She knew. She remembered.

"You have…"

"…my memories back? Yes, I do. Answer my question, Lex!" Now she couldn't control herself as well as she had thought she would be able to and her eyes were glassy from upcoming tears.

"No, Kara, no," Lex answered. "It was all real. I love you too. With all of my heart."

He seemed honest and his eyes seemed that way too, but she wasn't sure if she could believe him. After all, he was the perfect actor, the master of manipulation.

"Kara, I love you, I swear," he repeated and made a few steps toward her.

She didn't back out. She was so torn at the moment. The memories she had gotten back. The memories of all the time she had spend with Lex and how she had fell in love with him being there all along. The loyalty toward her cousin from the House of El. The feelings for that mortal man.

When she had rescued Lex from drowning in that river, Clark had told her everything there was to know about him. Kara had never really experienced Lex being the way Clark had said. She had never given Lex a chance to prove to her that he could be trusted, that he was a changed man. Clark had said he had given Lex plenty of chances himself and he had failed at every one of them.

Only Lex had been such a good man with her. He had told her he hadn't been proud of his past. He had told her there had been evil in him. Yet, she had fallen for him, chosen to believe he had, indeed, changed.

What should she believe? Her heart? Clark's word?

"Why didn't you tell me who I was at the very beginning? I mean, who I really was?"

"That you were Clark's cousin? I already answered that question," Lex said. "I wanted you to find out who I really was by yourself. I didn't want you to believe what Clark could tell you about me."

"And there was nothing else? _Absolutely _nothing?!" Kara asked sharply.

"Well, if I'd told you you were flying when we met, you would've thought I was crazy, wouldn't you?" Lex answered calmly, completely shocking Kara with that reply. "What? You didn't have any powers when I found you in Detroit, had you?"

"Lex, I…"

"Don't lie to me. After everything, just don't lie," Lex asked, now standing right in front of her and looking into her eyes. "But you have them back now, don't you? Along with your memories?"

"Lex…"

"Are you the Traveler?" he suddenly asked, again, surprising her.

"What? No!"

"So you do know who the Traveler is?"

"I am not the Traveler," Kara repeated. "I never lied to you. This is the truth."

"So you won't lie and tell me that you're not from this earth?"

Kara's eyes opened widely.

"Kara, my feelings for you won't change if you do."

"Wait…" She raised her hand and he stopped talking, listening to her.

Then… then she was just gone.

"Kara?" Lex called her name. "Kara, where are you?!" He turned around, but she was not in the room.

Suddenly, she appeared in the door again, faster than any human would be able to.

"Another power?" Lex raised his eyebrows. Something was there, at the back of his mind, something familiar in all of this. Somebody who…

"Lex, I'm so sorry," she interrupted his thoughts. Her expression was so…

"What happened?" Lex asked.

"It's your father… I… I heard some moan and got there… too late. I am so sorry."

"Where?" Lex just asked, plastering his poker face on. He couldn't let himself show any emotions when it came to his father. Lionel never deserved it.

Kara led him to a guest house Lionel was sometimes staying in and…

Lex watched the scene in deep shock.

Bloody corpse of his father laid in front of the fireplace. His shirt was ripped open and there was a mark just cut ina his skin…

It looked exactly like the ones in the Kawatche caves.


	7. Part 6

**Part 6**

Kara didn't know what to do. Should she listen to Lex or should she just go to him and be with him?

When he had found out about his father's death he had told her he needed some time alone. He had told her he loved her, but he asked her to leave him there. He had thought maybe it would give her more time to think if she wanted to stay with him or not. He would wait. First he needed t deal with what had happened.

She couldn't believe how fast the roles changed. One moment he was the keeping something from her and the next she was. She knew about the Traveler, even though she had promised Lex she wasn't that person, she knew who it really was. Clark, her cousin. And there was so much more to tell. If she wanted to have an honest relationship with Lex, she needed to tell him the whole truth. She needed to tell him who she was and where she came from. He had the right to know. Honesty was the ground of any relationship.

But how could she just do that? She didn't have to tell Lex about Clark but Lex wasn't stupid. He would figure it all out! Would Clark talk to her again then?

"Kara! Oh, thank god I caught you here!" Chloe burst through the door to the farm. "Kara, I think Lex is in Arctic!"

"What?!" Kara exclaimed in shock and stood up, looking at Chloe with her eyes widely open. "What do you mean? How can he? I didn't tell him anything!"

"He must have found Lionel's artifact! And that led him to Arctic to face the Traveler. Only… Kara, Clark saw Lionel's notes because Lionel showed them to him! All that time… the Veritas thought they had to protect the world from the Traveler, that he is a mortal danger!"

"What are you saying?" Kara asked, her world crumbling around her. She wished she could just go back to the moment when she had dilemma whether she should tell Lex about her origin or not.

"Lex is in Arctic right now, trying to defeat Clark. He is convinced he is doing the right thing because that was in the Veritas journals," Chloe said bluntly.

"Oh god… no, he can't!" Kara yelled, covering her mouth.

"Kara, I never tell you what to do or what I think of you being with Lex. I am not Clark, I even told him once that he should just leave that decision to you, but… this time I am saying something. You need to stop Lex. If not because you love him, you need to stop him because he can't kill Clark."

"I do love him, Chloe," Kara suddenly said and she knew at the very moment that she would tell him everything. She could trust him. He was seen as the bad one because he was always misjudged and he had the wrong information. She would give him the right one! "He changed me. I don't know who I am without him anymore even if I do remember my past now."

"Then go. As fast as you can. Don't let him become a murderer, Kara. He's grieving, he doesn't think straight. He has just lost his father. Don't let him lose the last ounce of his humanity too."

Kara flew. She had never before been flying so fast.

* * *

"Lex, don't!" Kara yelled when she finally got to the fortress.

Lex was there, and Clark was too. And Lex was just about to put the artifact into some opening. Probably that thing would kill Clark.

"Lex, don't do this! Clark isn't any danger to the world!" She landed just in front of Lex, standing between him and Clark. "Look me in the eyes, Lex," she asked him, "please!"

Lex turned to her and did what she wanted. Probably because he was in shock of seeing her there.

"Kara, I'm sorry, I don't have a…"

"Yes, you do have a choice! Lex, I love you! I do!" she said urgently and his eyes widened. Clark, on the other hand, frowned. "I want nothing more than to be with you. I will come back, I promise. Just… please, put that down. Clark won't hurt any of us or the earth. He is the good one. He is here to protect the human race."

"So you're just like him?"

"Yes, I am, just like him. If you call him the Traveler, you need to call me one too. I have the same powers, I am from the same planet. But we are both here to help, not to destroy. The Veritas journal had got it wrong. People are always afraid of what they don't understand or what is stronger than they are, but just… just think. Clark has been here almost all his life and he had so many chances to do something bad. He never did. He never will. He is a good person and deep down in your heart you know it. He saved your life and he gave you so many chances. I know your friendship didn't survive, but I will not tell you it's all your fault. It's on both sides. It always lies on both sides."

"Kara…" Clark started, but Kara shushed him.

"Lex, I love you and I want to be with you. If you kill Clark, you will kill me too, because I won't leave."

Lex was looking at her with ambiguous expression on his face.

"But my father…" he started a moment later.

"He didn't die because of Clark. He died protecting him," Kara said. "Is that the truth, Clark?"

"Your father found out who I was a few months ago and he saw that I was here, on Earth, to do good, not the opposite," Clark confirmed. "Lex, I'm sorry. Maybe I gave up on you too soon, maybe I should have tried harder, but… with Lana and all… we parted, but I see now, thanks to Kara that you started to change again, for the better. We can still mend things, just… please, don't do this."

"I want nothing more than for you to forgive me," Lex suddenly confessed to Kara.

"Forgive you for what? This?" she asked, taking the artifact from his hand.

"No, I want you to forgive me for before, for not telling you so many things."

"I am not happy about that, but I do understand why you did it. Today I was just sitting, thinking how much I would be able to tell you without exposing Clark. Our secrets are entwined and I wouldn't be able to tell you everything without giving you all the information you needed on Clark. Now it doesn't matter, but it made me realize I already forgave you because I was just about to do the same."

Kara could have sworn Lex almost smiled. Then he raised his hand to touch her cheek.

In that very moment the fortress shook.

"What's happening?!" Kara asked Clark.

"I don't know! Jor-El!" he called.

"You are in danger, Kal-El," the bodiless voice spoke.

Lex looked around, trying to pinpoint what it was exactly.

In that very moment a Krypton crystal fell down right on him, piercing him to the ground.

"LEX!" Kara screamed, terrified for his life.

"Jor-El! He's not the enemy!" Clark roared.

"Lex! Lex, can you hear me?!" Kara cupped Lex's head and shook him. His eyes were closed. "Clark!" she called her cousin's name. "Clark, do something, please! I love him!"

"We need to get him out of here!" Clark said. "Kara, you are the one who can fly. Go!"

"Where?"

"The farm…"

"Hospital…"

Clark looked down at Lex, assessing the situation.

The crystal hit Lex in the back.

"His spine…" Clark's voice faltered as he x-rayed his ex friend. "Oh my god, Kara… his spine is broken… listen to me carefully! Get him to the farm and give him your blood."

"My… blood?" Kara's voice was shaking. "Why?"

"Just do it! Call Chloe, she has to hold kryptonite near you, so you could cut your skin."

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"No, but I heard my blood could heal. GO!"

Kara's took the motionless and wounded body of the man she loved into her arms and flew away with him back to Smallville…


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The door burst open and Chloe was struck with the image of Kara with unconscious and bloody Lex in her arms.

"Oh my god… what happened?!"

"He changed his mind, he listened to me and left Clark alone, but then… Jor-El… I don't know, it was some kind of self-defense mechanism of the fortress… the crystal pierced his spine…" Kara laid Lex gently on the couch and just then she started sobbing. "He… he…" she couldn't say anything else.

"Oh… Kara, I am so sorry. I…" Chloe started.

Kara checked Lex's pulse while putting her finger to his neck.

"Chloe, there's still a chance! You need to cut me with kryptonite!"

"What?!" Chloe seemed horrified. "No! Why?"

"Clark told me! My blood can heal Lex. Do it!"

Chloe didn't ask any more questions and went to the kitchen to the drawer in which Mrs. Kent kept the kryptonite. It was a good thing that she never threw it away. After all, it had proven useful on more than one occasion. Clark had been infected with something in the past and he needed to be stopped.

Chloe was back in no time and she also had a knife in her hand.

Kara liked that she was tough and knew what had to be done. Clark was right, Chloe was the perfect person for the job.

Kara was in pain now as the kryptonite was making her nauseous and then her wrist was cut.

"Crap… do we have a syringe?" Chloe suddenly wondered. "How we cure him?"

"His… wound..." Kara rasped and turned Lex over while using the strength she had left. At this point injuring him more didn't matter. He would die if she didn't do something.

Her blood begun dropping onto the whole in his jacket. Chloe cut a bigger one while using the knife and there was a gaping wound in Lex's back.

Kara held her wrist over it and took his head in her other arm, hugging him awkwardly.

"Lex," she cried, "Lex… please… hold on… please, come back to me…"

"That's enough!" they suddenly heard Clark's voice. He just came through the door. "Kara, it's enough! Chloe, put away the kryptonite!"

"But…" Kara started, barely conscious now. Her held on Lex did not waver though.

This time Chloe listened to Clark and she took the rock away.

"NO!" Kara cried after her, but it was too late. Her strength was back, his wrist healed. "Lex!" she called his name, flipping him on his back again, cupping his face and kissing his lips. "Lex, please, come back to me!"

Clark came closer. He wanted to help so badly, but there was nothing more he could actually do.

"Lex, please…" Kara was crying.

"She really does love him," Chloe told Clark, standing by his side.

"Yes, she does," Clark confirmed. "And… I think she makes him a better person too."

"Ka…ra?" They heard Lex's whisper.

"Lex! Lex! You're alive!" Kara exclaimed, still cupping his face and now waiting until he would open his eyes. "Lex, I love you. Lex!"

He finally did it. He looked at her and then took a deep breath.

"Kara…" he said her name, looking into her eyes with love. "Am I… dead?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, both crying and laughing at the same time. "No, you're not. You're very much alive." Then she kissed him.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Kara voiced her enthusiasm as she and Lex were driving toward the Kent farm.

"Yeah, it's high time for Clark to finally settle down," Lex chuckled under his breath and reached for Kara's hand.

"He's been always behind. I was the first one to find the love of my life and don't you dare forget that I was the first one to fly," Kara counted out.

"Oh, of course, how could I?" Lex looked at her, but then he begun watching the road again. "Girls always grow up faster, don't they?"

"Oh course, they do. That is why they need a slightly older man to be with," she teased Lex.

"Hey, we've established there are only four to six years between us and don't forget the time you spent on earth, having powers."

Kara looked at her wedding ring. It was white gold with a huge diamond, nothing less she should expect from a Luthor, but inside, hidden, there was blue kryptonite.

When Kara had found out that she hadn't been aging and that she would be young when Lex would grow old and die… she had been devastated, so the decision to wear the blue kryptonite that was stripping her off her powers wasn't hard. She wasn't used to the life Clark led, she wasn't used to saving the day. She had chosen her own path and it was with Lex, as a human. She couldn't hurt him without her powers. She was more than happy to be his personal assistant, campaign manager and then the first lady of the United States of America.

"I am older than you, silly," she said, playing the game, "don't forget the time I spent in hibernation and how I grew up on Krypton and travelled so many light years to get to Earth…"

"It was in hibernation, so it doesn't count. You were asleep, so you didn't mature back then."

"Do you always have to have the last word?" Kara huffed.

"Always," she heard Lex saying and then he gently turned her head back to him and kissed her.

"Watch the road!" she warned him. "We can't get killed on the way to Clark's engagement party!"

"Do you see anyone here? It's the road to Smallville, honey, nothing but fields on each side."

Kara loved him so much. And she was so proud of him. He was a great president, fantastic husband and such a lover that she craved his touch all the time.

"I wish we could do something more useful than driving…" she hinted.

"Well, we have the whole night ahead of us," Lex noticed. "Let's just get through this party."

"It won't be bad."

"Sure. And Lois Lane wasn't that bad in writing about me when I was running for president."

"I think it was sweet that she and Clark met that way. He tried to persuade her you would be a good leader and now they're getting married and you are the president."

"Maybe it did work out for the best…" Lex admitted.

They got to the farm and the door opened before Lex even stopped his car.

Clark was standing on the porch.

"Kara, Lex!" he called. "So good to see you!"

They didn't see each other very often those days as Lex and Kara were usually in Washington, but after the cadency - and maybe another as Lex counted - would be over, the Luthors planned on moving back into the mansion.

"Hey!" Chloe was standing behind Clark, so they didn't see her right away. "So happy to see you!" She hugged both Kara and Lex and then said, "Lex, you're biography is almost ready!

"I'm sure it will be great, Chloe," he said.

They all went inside and were welcomed by Lois, who still felt a little bad about her first articles concerning Lex running for president; Jimmy, Chloe's fiancée and finally, Mrs. Kent.

"Can't wait for tonight," Lex whispered into Kara's ear, stroking her butt when no one saw it.

"Just few more hours…" she said.

**The end**


End file.
